Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a communication transmission technology for Extended Cell High Rate Packet Data (xHRPD), and more particularly, to transmitting a page response to user equipment for terminated services.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely employed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcast. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Teletransmissions System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In addition, Extended Cell High Rate Packet Data (xHRPD) is based on the CDMA2000 family of HRPD specifications by 3GPP2.
In xHRPD Rev A, Service Based Access Control (SBAC) is introduced, which gives the system the capability to control access based on different type of services or applications. However, the SBAC scheme is applied to mobile originated services only. Therefore, for the current xHRPD documents, there is no description on how to do access control in the scenario of terminated services.